


Your robes, my body.

by Rattrina



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: Hermes has many mischievous ideas.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Your robes, my body.

How could he resist when it was laid at the end of the bed, unguarded and unoccupied? Temptation was overpowering as it filled him with mischief. Hermes bit his lip as he glanced at his lover sound asleep in bed. There was no motion, only the twitch of placebo breaths and the sound of soft snores. He circled the boatman several times to ensure there were no signs of awakening. Closer, inch by tentative inch, he edged nearer with the aid of winged sandals. The beat of tiny wings were slight so that they did not risk disturbing his lover. Like a vulture he hovered in circles until he was satisfied that Charon was deep in slumber. He had to conceal a flurry of impish giggles as he swooped to grab the item which had teased and beckoned him at the end of the bed; Charon's robes. Claimed! Seized! Soon to be ravished...

Hermes buried himself in the garment of deathly black and gold. There was so much fabric, sleek silky pools of it which made feel like he was swimming in it. Not only was he awash with fabric but he was drowning in the scent of it. With deep inhalations he breathed in the aroma of his lover which had been embedded in the fibers. Dark and seductive was the aroma, reminiscent of morning coffee laced with the succulent fruits of the vine. If he was to create a perfume based on how Charon smelt then it would have been called; 'Indulgence '. Hot and spicy, deep and tempting, all the fragrances found in a bustling exotic market mixed with luxury and a desire for the finer things. 

Soon Hermes realised that he was swamped by the garment, almost as thought it was trying to eat him. The trail of fabric which followed him around the room was longer than the train of a bride. Despite how agile he was, he still nearly tripped over the amble drapery. On the tip of his toes he made it to the side of the bed. He lugged the abundant weight of fabric into the bed with him. Charon made an indecipherable groan as the bed rocked slightly with Hermes' impact on the springy mattress. Another groan soon followed, Hermes was sure that he had accidentally awoken his lover with his clumsy climb onto the bed. He was prepared to cover every inch of Charon's face with apologetic kisses. There was no need, he had not been disturbed. Before he could make any further .movements he found himself enveloped by two powerful arms of cartilage, membrane and bone. In his dream filled state Charon could naturally sense when Hermes was within cuddling reach. Hermes let himself be engulfed entirely by chest and arms. No hero, nor God could compared to the comfort and security found in the boatman's embrace. His arms were thick and as solid as marble and his shoulders were broad from rowing and the lifting of heavy sacks of coin. 

Mortals would have been inflicted by the deathly chill Charon exuded but a God had little concern about changes in temperature. To Hermes it was pleasure, as though millions of snowflakes kissed every inch of him. Many humans would die of terror to merely glance upon his inhuman silhouette. Human were weak of heart, feeble and fragile things, such a species failed to appreciate the extraordinary. Hermes would have described Charon's cut-glass features as monumental as a glacier, but made of an unbreakable glass. Hermes favourite feature was his eyes, a bit eerie and disorienting but also kind of beautiful, in an odd way. They reminded Hermes of the dawn; full of velvety violet tones.

A strange sound vibrated through the skeletal form, ricocheting from bone to bone forming a bass note murmur. The sound itself seemed to come from the bowels of the earth; book booms of the subterranean awakening. Upon his almost shapeless lips formed an attempted smile, a creaking curve of expression. To Charon seeing Hermes wrapped up in his clothing was amusing. It was like his robes were a fabric monster and it had eaten his lover. He had to move aside some swathes of cloth just to find him. 

"You know you shouldn't leave your clothing just laying around because I will manhandled it. It was just laying there looking cuddly and inviting and climb-in-able. Can I keep it?" Hermes spoke barely taking a breath at the appropriate punctuation cues. 

"Grrhhhh" Charon responded in a gentler tone than he offered to most other associates. It may have seemed to be a meaningless noise but to Hermes there were lectures hidden within. 

"You think that trading in the nude would make your customers uncomfortable?" Hermes burst into giddiness as he tried to envision Zagreus's reaction seeing the boatman standing in his raw state. "Zagreus would definitely try and respond with a mixture of snark and politeness. Oh,oh, oh," his speech increase in pace as his excitement grew, "Hades would just do a mumble grump and, and, and Thanatos would be appalled. Your mum would be cool about it. She is the night so anything goes for her."

"Gah, ha ha... " Charon had been entertained by the imagery Hermes provided of the different reactions. He combed his fingers through the windswept mop of his lover. 

"You need to get a spare outfit. What happens if tiny vermin chew holes in it or the bone hydra's mouth laser frazzles it or Cerberus hairs and shit gets on it or it accidentally dips in the lava in Asphodel or. " To hush Hermes Charon sealed his lips with a kiss. 

"Was I talking too much again! You know once I get started there is no stopping me." Hermes chuckled as he nuzzled his nose upon the wrinkly, rocky cliff face surface of Charon's face. "During my errand's today I am buying you some new clothing." His hands clapped together in glee as ideas ignited his enthusiastic mind. "I have to get you a huge fur cloak so I can turn you into a teddy bear."

"Ahhheee" Charon responded with an uncertain groan. He would resemble a mythical beast in furry garments, a hero might try and hunt him for glory. 

"I am not buying you a million black robes. You already have ten hats exactly the same" Hermes paused as he had a realisation moment. "You have TEN hats and only ONE set of robes? That doesn't make sense? Why would you? What kind of chthonic logic is that? Have you ever washed them? Am I laying in centuries of Charon sweat and stink?"

Charon shook his head. Of course he had washed them. As a boatman water was his tool and livelihood. Hermes's overreaction and imagination charmed him. He simply had to give the messenger God another little smooch. Hermes leant into the exchange of kisses, eager and hungry for any affection on offer. 

Hermes slipped out of the robe with ease, a mischievous glint in his eye as he straddled Charon completely naked. His golden skin seemed to glistening in the light like a rare jewel. Charon was enchanted by him in his natural state. A lean body with long athletic limbs, how could he get enough? 

"Would you like a little show before I have to go and fulfil my godly duties?" An oh so sultry grin. And reading grin were absolutely irresistible . Hermes ran his fingernails down his throat as his rose into a sensual arch. His fingers and hands continued their sensual exploration by stroking the belly. A cheeky finger penetrated the bellybutton and playfully wiggled within. All the while he hummed in lazy aroused notes. Charon purred like a lion who had been treated to steak. From the erogenous belly his fingers traced upwards to his ribs where he slowly traced each ridge. The deliberate slowness allowed the sensations to build. 

From sultry to coy his wide grin transformed, with a flicker of tongue to moisten his lips. Further upwards his fingers roamed, tracing around the areola in light strokes. Hypnotic circles had Charon in a trance of dizzying arousal, similar to residing in an erotic dream. Then he rested his fingers in his little knobby nipples, squeezing and twisting, squashing and tickling. Whatever type of contact Hermes tried just felt soo good. A little nipple play was worth lingering on. A hint of sweat and rosiness showed that he was hearing up nicely with his leisurely self love. Normally he rushed everything, with time fleeting but for the moment he would enjoy the advantages of taking his time. 

The hotter he came, the harder the contact with his nipples and faster the actions. Little sparks of electric pleasure ignited in his chest and spread throughout his body. Hermes twitched and fidgeted as restlessness and heat possessed him. 

"You like watching me get off don 't you?" Hermes lowered his voice; decadent and alluring. "Growl for me if I am making you hot." Upon command Charon released a growl from deep within his hollow throat. Hermes smooched with open mouth to feel the vibrations of the sound in the back . Whilst he massaged his l poles with one hand, he spat upon the other. With a firm grip he held his shaft and started a slow pumping motion. Charon reached for him but Hermes battered his hands away as though they were a fly. "Naughty Charon trying to touch whilst I am performing. I might have to tie you up if you misbehave."

"Gruuhh" Charon purred as he relished the impish teasing. He attempted to touch again but as quick as lightning Hermes reacted by coiling the robe he had been wearing earlier around the hands and wrists, essentially mummifying them. "I told you I would tie you up if you misbehaved. I wouldn't struggle if I were you otherwise you could rip your robe and have to open shop naked." 

Hermes inserted his fingers into his mouth and sucked upon them as though they were sweets. His thumb and index finger formed a circle around the shaft of his cock and he started moving up and doen, his hips danced in 'figure of eight' indulations as his breaths grew increasingly heavy. Their breaths mirrored, in perfect unison as their became lost in one another. All the love, affectionate and trust flowed between them as gentle waves of comfort. Hermes increased the pressure as he twisted his hands and toyed with his frenulum. Every now and again he would use his thumbs to tickle his scrotum. The intensity was building, an inner tsunami threatened to overflow and consume him. He leant forward as his stomach tightened in expectation. He wanted Charon to feel the hot pants on his lips as he came. He yearned for Charon to feel his burning whilst gazing into pleasure drunk eyes. 

Every part of him seemed to rush, the blood coursing through his veins, the drum of his heart and the sequence of his breaths. Fluttering eyelids and the dreamy lust of his eyes captivated Charon, the boatman simply couldn't look away. 

The final huff of breath as he covered the greyish ribcage in his sticky cum. Hermes let his body crumble beside Charon as he took several moments to catch his breath. The robe was removed from Charon's hands to allow for soft, cuddly union. In each other's eyes star shone, secret sparkles no one else could see. Charon did not wipe the cum away. He would let his bones absorb the fluid so that it became part of him. 

"I wish I could stay here and deal with a certain private bulge I have roused. Alas I am overworked and under appreciated by my fellow Olympians." Hermes had one more tease to leave Charon hot, bothered and pining for his return. He trailed a toe up and down the shaft of the burdening erection. A little tap tap on the head with his toe covered it in arousal secretion whilst he trailed back down the shaft. "Tell me how you relieved yourself later. Now I had better be off." In a dash of motion he flung his tunic over his head, adorned his headdress and slipped into his winged sandals. Soon he was a blur as he vanished from sight at inhuman speed. Charon was left dazzled but frustrated, swooning but yearning and tormented but loving it. He would have to think of a way to get his 'revenge'; tickling, raspberries, ice, the list was endless.For now he had to pull himself togeyher. He senses that Zagreus had started another security check.


End file.
